cleverfandomcom-20200214-history
Maniac Set
Maniac Set is a TV reality show that began broadcasting on April 25, 2008 on ToLaNaTV. The series featured 16 people from all over Toyland to compete against each other to win 3 gems, worth at about $2,500,000. A second season has been confirmed for an airing in 2012. Contestants Teams That contestant was eliminated from the game That contestant placed second That contestant won the game The Game The winning team The losing team The demeanor of the losing team The demeanor's nomination The team's nomination The demanor's nomination was eliminated The team's nomination was eliminated The runner-up The winner Ratings Controversy *Many people complained that the inclusion of a sexually confused contestant was too much exploitation. Harvard Howard Productions said that "Patty was just a randomly selected contestant. There's no way that we would choose a sexually confused contestant on purpose for entertainment". *A day before filming, Spike was charged for the assault of an 82-year old woman in his hometown. The local police say that he "went on this show on purpose, to prevent from being arrested". After filming was done, Spike was arrested for assault. Despite this, the program still aired. *In episode eight, audiences were confused as to why Arthur was eliminated instead of Glerosa. Snoopy said that "Arthur was eliminated because as mush of a great guy he is, it seemed like no one trusted him, which lead to him being nominated by the team". During an interview with Aurthur, he claims he has no idea why he was eliminated. *Glerosa claimed to be a retired singer. However, during an interview, she claimed that she was a former singer. She said, "I didn't retired, I just quit my job". *The inclusion of Linus and Lucy (who were both age 12 at the time of recording) was deemed to exploitable by the Toyland National Parents Association. *Jade, who claimed to be unemployed, actually was applied for a job as a banker near her hometown. She said, "My application form was filled out many months prior to me applying to be a banker. I didn't know I would be a banker so soon". After recording was finished, she was fired from her job. Cancellation Despite critical reception, ToLaNaTV and Harvard Howard Productions said that the show would discontinue airing shorty after the season finale aired. The reason this happened is mainly because of the staggering controversies surrounding the show. ToLaNaTV executive producer Randal said, "This is one of the most controversial shows that has ever aired on ToLaNaTV. We were both worried and questionable about the controversies, but either way, it ended up as a lose-lose situation". Reruns of the show still air during the late hours on Reality Network. 2nd Season In a ToLaNa press meeting in September 2011, executives working there have confirmed that a second season will be coming and that filming is almost done. The season is scheduled for airing in 2012. Aftermath *Knighty ended up applying as an actor after the show finished airing. He is now a professional actor and a famous TV personality. Category:Shows